Stumbling upon a Secret
by dude932
Summary: What if Natsu had stumbled upon Lumen Histoire by accident and Igneel had awoken from his slumber from deep within the dragon slayer to awaken the sleeping girl within the crystal? How will the dragon slayer deal with the First Master of Fairy Tail that Igneel asked him to look after? Will he ever understand the truth behind Lumen Histoire or why Mavis was sealed in a crystal?
1. Chapter 1

**Upon Learning about Lumen Histoire in the last Chapter of Fairy Tail I couldn't help but start a story. I know, I've got plenty and yadda yadda yadda... I get it ya can bitch at me all you like. But once I get a story idea it's all I can focus on and if I don't write it, then there are no updates for my other stories. **

**So yea.**

**I originally go this idea even before the truth about Lumen Histoire was revealed and now that it has been revealed it made so much sense to put it as this. So I hope you enjoy.**

**The pairing of this story is Natsu/Mavis/Levy. Why Levy? Because Levy/Natsu stories are way to rare and for what I want out of this story it'll make more sense as we get further into it.**

**The current time period is just a few weeks before Natsu's goes to Hargeon where he finds Lucy so just before the main story starts.**

* * *

><p>Complete and utter silence filled the guild of Fairy Tail as everyone watched as if all were in slow motion as the piece of pink strawberry cake and white plate that had been thrown from the table after the collision of a certain pink haired dragon slayer. The treat of the one and only Erza Scarlet soared through the air, nobody even beginning to be able to comprehend the danger that was about to rise from the currently tear struck knight as the cake descended. Natsu's face grew more pale each second that the cake flew through the air.<p>

Happy, in his tempt to save his best friend tried to fly up and save the strawberry cake but only managed to grab the plate while Erza's delicious sweet continued through the air before it hit the guild's floor. The gentle and soft 'splat' of the cake upon wooden floorboards echoed throughout the entire guild hall. For several moments everyone simply stared at the cake that was now just a mess on the guild's floor.

"Oh my, and that was the last piece too." Mirajane stated and immediately the entire guild separated, hugging the walls of the guild leaving Erza still in her seat simply staring at the last piece of strawberry cake now sitting on the floor. Happy holding the plate up as a shield as he flew off to the side of the guild to join the other members. Natsu was shaking violently in fear from where he lay before Erza upon the now broken table that had once supported Erza's cake. Erza's body began to shake and the magic around her began to rise and Natsu was smart enough to be on his feet before ten swords struck where he had been previously laying.

"YOU DARE TO KILL MY CAKE!" Erza's roar filled the guild making everyone run for their lives since Natsu, not caring who got in his way would make for any exit even if that would be a window someone was standing in front of and Erza, she didn't care who got in her way as long as she dealt the punishment for the crime of murder against her cake.

The guild hall was soon filled with hundreds of swords embedded into each wall, some members skewered to the walls by their clothing as they had been in Natsu's path of escape, meaning they had been in Erza's path of anger. In the mass chaos caused by Erza's destruction the scarlet haired knight lost sight of the dragon slayer. Erza's furious glare sent other members of the guild scattering away from her leaving the guild empty apart from herself, Macao and Wakaba, Makarov, Happy and Mirajane who was currently cleaning up the spilt cake.

"NATSU! WHERE EVER YOU ARE! I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL PAY!" Erza roared missing the closing of a storage cupboard door as she went about tracking the Dragon Slayer down. Natsu slumped against the now latched wooden door, not that the latch would do much if Erza suspected him of being in here, she'd tear down the entire guild if she had to. Sighing Natsu hung his head, he was all up for fighting with Erza... but when she was in the mood that she was in at the moment, you best keep a ten town radius from her at all times till she cooled down otherwise it wouldn't be a fight, it'd be a one sided massacre, Natsu as dumb as he is knew that much.

"It's all Gray's fault anyway." Natsu mumbled under his breath as he took note of where he was, it was full of old furniture covered with white sheets which were covered in a thick layer of dust. He had originally thought he had been everywhere in the guild hall, well apart from upstairs since Makarov only let S-class Wizards up there. He'd be sure to get an S-class request one of these days and show them all just how powerful he really was and he'd be promoted!

"I wonder why I've never been in here before." Natsu stated as he walked further into the room figuring he had time to kill until Erza calmed down, he might as well explore the room a bit. Walking through the dusty room, his nose twitching but he held of sneezing encase Erza was still outside the room. His curiosty kept growing as he saw a large square like frame covered by a large sheet, gripping the dusty sheet he pulled it off in one fell sweep causing dust to go everywhere.

"Ah... ahh..." His head reared back as if he was about to sneeze before he simply brushed the bottom of his nose with a finger then grinned before his eyes widened. "ACHOOOO!" The sound echoed within the small room and Natsu began to panic as he heard heavy armour clad footsteps heading towards the storage room door. Paling he looked around hoping to find a window of some sought but found something else, it was a metal hatch in the square frame that he had just taken the sheet off of.

Entering the small square frame he pulled the blanket back over it before opening the hatch and climbing into the darkness below, closing the hatch above him as he heard the storage room door explode into splinters just as the latch closed shut. He could hear Erza's steps up through the floorboards as he held onto the ladder which descended into the darkness. Glancing down he figured he could wait down here until Erza left. Gripping both sides of the rails and placing his feet on either side he slid down the ladder until his feet hit the bottom. Raising a hand which burst into flames he was surprised to see himself at the top of a staircase that descended deep below the guild hall.

"Just where am I?" Natsu questioned as he saw a torch on a wall and grabbed it before igniting the flame and holding the torch up above his head before a grin came to his face. "I bet Gramps keeps the really awesome jobs down here! Or that photo album I heard about that has embarrassing pictures of everyone in the guild! I gotta find it!" He laughed, the eminent threat of Erza above seemingly gone from his mind as he started to head down the stairs.

Natsu couldn't tell how long or how far he had gone since the steps seemed to go on forever but he began to smell a scent he had never smelt before and he could feel a strong magic power which made something stir deep within him and the feeling felt so... familiar that it reminded him of Igneel.

Soon enough the stairs ended and opened up into a small room with a simple door. Natsu walked up and opened it and walked through hoping to find something awesome on the other side, he entered the large room and his eyes went wide as he stared never having seen anything like this before. How Gramps kept something like this a secret for so long was beyond him. Everywhere Natsu looked there was a symbol of Fairy Tail, the biggest being the one in the centre of the floor. There were even flags with the insignia printed onto them hanging from the walls.

"Whoa..." Natsu said looking around before he found himself standing in the centre of the room staring at the massive doors on the far end of the room.

"**I know this feeling."**Natsu's eyes shot wide open as he searched for the voice that reached him, without a doubt he knew who's voice it was.

"Igneel!? You down here?!" Natsu shouted. "Where are you!?" The dragon slayer continued to shout looking around.

"**To think I was awoken so early because you're a curious idiot."** Natsu's eye began to twitch before he felt magic power fill the room and he couldn't help but let the grin form as he felt the ground shake as two massive claws landed either side of him. **"It's cramped in here." **Igneel spoke as Natsu stared up at the Dragon who was hunched over in the small room, his tail pushing up against the wall his wings forced to remain close to his back and his sides pushing up against the walls, it was highly uncomfortable for the massive form of the dragon.

"Dad... it's really you." The massive red dragon craned it's head downwards but not before smashing it into a wall sending tremors all the way up through the ground to the guild hall above. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Natsu roared igniting his fist and punching the dragon that had cared for him straight in the chest making the Dragon roar sending even more tremors up to the guild above. "I've searched everywhere for you and you've been here in Fairy Tail all this time!?" Natsu shouted before Igneel managed to crush Natsu beneath his massive claw.

"**Shut up Natsu."** Igneel spoke as he turned to the large doors, Natsu struggling to get up from beneath his father's large claws. The dragon took a deep breath before raising his other claw up before simply touching the door with an extended nail which made a massive golden magic circle appear before it shattered and the doors began to open making Natsu's eyes widen as the room was filled with even more magical power.

**"It's early for you to awaken."** The dragon spoke. **"But if you wake now, you'll be able to help this world prepare for the events that will unfold."** Natsu was confused, he was sure Igneel wasn't speaking to him, tilting his head back he stared into the white light that was beginning to emit from the room Igneel had opened his his eyes shot wide open in shock at what he was seeing. There was a crystallised formation emitting the light and within the crystal there was a girl with long wavy blonde hair that covered her naked form.

"Who is that?" Natsu questioned rolling over onto his stomach beneath Igneel's claw to stare at the girl within the crystal.

"**Natsu."** The dragon spoke making Natsu look up at his father. **"You've grown stronger."** A smile came to the dragon's face. **"I'm sorry, but I can't stay. Just know that... no matter where you go, I'll always be with you."** Natsu's eyes widened.

"Igneel! Don't go!" Natsu roared as the room they were in began to shake from the growing magic power as Igneel gained a red glow around him before a large ball of red light shot forth from the dragons chest towards the crystallised girl, the crystal shattering and the naked girl falling to the ground.

"**You're apart of a guild, right Natsu?"** Natsu looked up at his father, seeing a sad look in the dragon's eyes. **"I want to make a request of it and one day, I'll pay you for it." **Natsu had tears running down his cheeks knowing that Igneel was going to disappear on him again and there was nothing he could do about it. **"Look after her, as I once looked after you. Keep her safe and one day, I'll tell you everything."** Natsu clenched his eyes shot before letting out a very dragon like roar tears running down his cheeks as the weight of Igneel's claw disappeared. **"I'm proud of you Natsu."**

When Natsu opened his eyes again he was in the room, the signs of Igneel's presence were there, the cracks around the room from where the dragon's large form had pushed up against them. Natsu pushed himself up into a sitting position and wiped his face as he looked over to the girl that had once been in a crystal. Her body moved slightly before she rose her head with a drowsy look on her face before she sat up and rubbed at her eyes before yawning stretching her arms out wide before looking over to Natsu and seeing the guild mark on his arm as he wiped his face.

Her eyes immediately lit up upon seeing the familar insignia and a smile came to her face as she stood up on shaky legs not having walked in a very long time before attemtping to run over to Natsu only to trip and land face down on the ground.

"Owie..." She mumbled. "That hurt." She said sniffling as she pushed herself back up into a kneeling position tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Natsu questioned kneeling down in front of her making her look up at him she had to smile as she saw the caring look in his eyes before she lunged forward and hugged him tightly shocking the Dragon Slayer.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail!" She laughed happily burying her face into his chest. "Are you the new Master? How long have I been asleep? Why am I awake? Oh I have so many questions! Is that cake place in Magnolia still selling those little sweets? Ohhh what year is it?" The girl barraged Natsu with question after question, the Dragon Slayer not knowing what to say to the energetic girl. The sound of a door opening made Natsu turn to look over his shoulder as the girl continued to cling to Natsu. The dragon slayers eyes widened as he saw Makarov standing there wide eyed.

"Natsu... what have you done." Makarov questioned shocked beyond belief at who was currently hugging Natsu and how it was even possible that somehow Natsu had unlocked Lumen Histoire let alone unsealed Mavis from her crystal, it would of taken a large quantity of magic power which Makarov knew for a fact that Natsu simply didn't possess... so he didn't know how it was even possible.

"Gramps... what's going on?" Natsu questioned only for Makarov to walk forward and sigh.

"Give her your vest Natsu." Makarov ordered. "She can't go upstairs looking like that." Natsu turned back to Mavis and saw her state before pulling back from her embrace, Mavis gaining a confused look before he took off his vest and handed it to her making her gain another confused look before she looked down at herself and immediately blushed taking the offered vest and pulling it over herself and closing it fully before Natsu unwrapped his scarf from around his neck shocking Makarov as he wrapped it around her waist like a belt, the vest falling to her mid thigh.

"Master Mavis." Makarov stated making Mavis turn to him before smiling happily. "Welcome back."

"I'm home." She smiled happily and Makarov nodded as he turned to Natsu.

"Let's go upstairs, we can talk more up there and you can explain to me what happened down here." Natsu nodded his head softly as he stood up Mavis taking note of Natsu's saddened expression as Makarov led the way back up the stairs. Mavis stumbled slightly, still having trouble walking before Natsu offered her his hand which she smiled up at him.

"I'm Mavis Vermillion." She introduced herself taking his offered hand.

"Natsu Dragneel." He replied as he helped her up the stairs.

"Tell me Natsu, how do you like being in Fairy Tail?" Natsu's eyes widened at the same question Makarov had once asked him when he had first joined the guild when he was a kid. Mavis simply smiled at him with an all knowing smile. "I created Fairy Tail so that everyone could enjoy themselves, I know it's been a long time since I originally created Fairy Tail... so tell me what it's like?" In an instant Natsu embraced Mavis shocking her slightly at being engulfed in a hug by the dragon slayer, a slight tinge of pink coming to her cheeks at the sudden embrace.

"Fairy Tail is the best thing that ever happened to me." Natsu told her making her eyes widened as a smile came to her face and she hugged him back.

"Come on Natsu, we have a lot to discuss." Makarov called from somewhere up along the stair case. Natsu placed Mavis back onto the steps the blonde taking the dragon slayer's hand again as he led her up the staircase till they reached the ladder. Kneeling before her she took the notion and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he began to climb up the ladder.

What had once been a nicely organised dusty storage room was now a mess, the tremors of Igneel had really shaken the guild. With Mavis still on Natsu's back he walked out of the storage room to see the guild in shambles, the tremors of Igneel had almost been like an earthquake to those up above.

"Natsu, come along now." Makarov spoke making everyone turn to the Dragon Slayer, instantly Erza started to march up to him an angry expression on the knights face. "Leave it be Erza, I have to speak to Natsu about important matters." Makarov instructed.

"But Master." Erza tried to say.

"I'll make him buy you an entire cake as repentance once I'm done with him." The tone Makarov used showed the members of Fairy Tail that Natsu was in some big trouble. Mavis popped her head up over Natsu's shoulder and smiled at everyone as she took in the guild for the first time in a long time.

"Everything looks the same." She smiled as Natsu led them to Makarov's office leaving a confused guild as to who the girl was, what Natsu was in trouble for and why the hell there was several tremors that no where else in Magnolia seemed to feel apart from Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu sat in a chair across from Makarov who was watching Mavis walk around the office examining everything with a keen eye. This after all had once been her own office when she had been the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Sighing the older man rubbed his brow, how Natsu had even found the entrance to the underground chamber was puzzling, he was sure to lock the storage room door whenever he exited the room. Now it would seem that the biggest secret of Fairy Tail had been found out, and by a dim witted dragon slayer who probably had no idea of what he had stumbled across.

Turning his attention to the dragon slayer he could see something bothering the teen which made Makarov frown, yes he was furious with Natsu for unlocking the seal that kept Mavis in her crystal like state but he also viewed everyone in the guild as his children and he couldn't let one be sad without trying to help in some way.

"Something is bothering you my boy, what is it?" Makarov questioned making Natsu raise his head. "Did something happen?" Natsu lowered his gaze remembering how not ten minutes ago he had been with Igneel again only for his father to vanish like it was nothing as if he hadn't even been there in the first place. It was hard to say if he was even there or not or if it was only just apart of his imagination but it hurt either way.

"It's nothing." Natsu told him making Makarov frown bit figured when he was ready he would talk. "So... what was all that down there?"

"That was known as Lumen Historie." Makarov explained. "And Mavis." Natsu turned his head to see the girl smiling happily back at them both. "Is Fairy Tail's greatest weapon."

"I wouldn't say weapon." Mavis stated tapping a finger to her chin in thought. "But I do find it odd that I'm awake now, the guild seems to be fine so why am I awake?"

"I'm not sure of that myself." Makarov told her. "Natsu, Mavis is the first guild master of Fairy Tail, the one who created Fairy Tail." Natsu turned to Mavis once more and she continued to smile. "She had sealed herself in that crystal so that she could protect Fairy Tail when she was needed too. Her power would help us in our most dire need, now that she has awakened..." Two small hands slammed on the side of the desk surprising Makarov as Mavis gave him an intense stare making him pale slightly.

"I don't wanna go back yet! How long has it been since I've been sealed!? I wanna explore Fiore again! I want to see what's changed! I don't wanna be sealed yet!" She whined making Makarov sweat drop as he watched the first master throw a tantrum.

"But First Master..." Makarov tried to say but only got another stern look from her. "Very well, I will abide by your request as long as you have complete and utter protection during your stay. I will send for Gildarts, but until then I wish for you to be accompanied by an S-class Wizard. I don't think Laxus would be to thrilled about it so I will ask this task to Erza."

"Why not Natsu?" Mavis questioned turning to the pink haired teen.

"Why I admire Natsu's strength, he needs time to grow with his powers before I can let him take on such a task." Mavis frowned at that and found it odd that Natsu wasn't even paying attention to what was being said, his mind somewhere far off in thought. Even though she had only met the boy it seemed to be an odd concept to find the pink haired teen in.

"I won't take no for an answer, Natsu Dragneel shall be my escort." Makarov's eyes widened at her sudden declaration.

"First Master, please!" Makarov tried however Mavis simply folded her arms and huffed.

"I feel that the potential of this boy is far beyond what you see Third Master." Mavis stated matter of factly shocking the elderly man at the tone Mavis was now using, gone was her subtle cuteness she had used to persuade him to let her stay, instead replaced with the same intensity of a Guild Master making an order. "So, I will endeavour to bring that potential out in him and make him worthy of becoming my escort." Makarov's eyes widened in shock and surprise as what Mavis had just told him, to take Natsu under her wing and draw out his full potential? Tears streamed down his face, Natsu already cause's so much damage if he got any stronger he'd wipe out towns on his own! Taking a breath, calming his beating heart least he have a heart attack, he turned to Natsu.

"Very well, Natsu, I hereby charge you with the escort duty of our guilds First Master." Makarov told him making Mavis smile light up the room. "Natsu?" Makarov questioned making Natsu turn to him.

"Huh?" Both Mavis and Makarov frowned at the boy's lack of attention, sure Natsu didn't listen at the best of times but there was something else, something was bothering the Dragon Slayer.

"You are to be Mavis's escort during her stay here." Makarov explained once more.

"Ok." Natsu simply nodded remembering what Igneel had told him, to look after her to keep her safe. "I'll do it." He stated, because it was a request from his Father.

"Before that Natsu, you must keep the truth about her identity as the First Master a secret from everyone, including Happy, the three of us will be the only one's to know. Understand?" He questioned making Natsu tilt his head slightly.

"Why?"

"It's a complicated matter." Makarov simply stated. "It includes the magic council and if word got out, Fairy Tail could be in danger."

"Got it Gramps." Natsu nodded.

"Right, now First Master." Mavis turned to Makarov. "I'm aware of the situation with Lumen Histoire, as is every other Master of Fairy Tail. But the rest of the guild is not." Mavis nodded her head in understanding. "So therefore, I ask that you keep your identity as Fairy Tail's First Master a secret, if anyone asks you of your name's connection, you are a descendant." Mavis pouted at that. "Please First Master, if anyone were to find out about you, or Lumen Histoire, Fairy Tail will be shut down as soon as the Magic Council found out, so please." He begged.

"Ok." Mavis nodded. "But I'm not changing my name at all! My parent's gave it to me and I won't change it!" She declared.

"That's fair enough." Makarov smiled. "Natsu, take Mavis to get some clothes." Natsu simply nodded his head. "When you're in a better state of mind, we'll have to fully discuss about what happened down their Natsu, you understand."

"Yeah, sure Gramps." Natsu said as he stood up from the chair he was in, Mavis taking a hold of his arm leading him to the door. Makarov simply watched as the First Guild Master exited his office with one of the most destructive members of the guild. Thoughts of how the Dragon Slayer could of even unlocked the secrets below the guild flooded his mind and everything he thought of, none were even close to the truth. Sighing, he rubbed his temples just knowing that in the coming days, he was going to be in trouble with the Magic Council, he could all but read the reports already.

Mavis and Natsu exited the office to find the guild unusually settle for the middle of the afternoon. Usually something would be burning, tables flipped, beer spilt, punches thrown. Yet there was nothing of those things going on. Upon seeing Natsu once more Erza rose from the bar and immediately marched towards him. Standing before the dragon Slayer with hands on her hips she gave Natsu an intense gaze.

"Hello!" Mavis shouted happily up at the red head who turned her attention from the uninterested dragon slayer to Mavis before letting a smile come to her face.

"Hello there." Erza greeted. "You are a friend of Natsu's I take it?" She questioned taking note that Natsu was still shirtless as his vest was keeping Mavis's modesty intact, even his most treasured scarf was wrapped around the girls waist as a belt to keep the vest from falling open. It confused her to no end as to why the girl was wearing Natsu's clothing.

"Yep! Natsu's going to show me around, take me on jobs and buy me clothes!" She cheered making Erza's eyes widened in surprise, her mind starting to run rampant at what that could possibly mean all the novels she had read over her mind lining up with the same situation the girl and Natsu were now in. "I guess I'll be staying with him too, right Natsu?" The blonde questioned the Dragon Slayer

"Yeah." Natsu nodded, figuring that if Igneel wanted him to look after Mavis that staying with him and Happy would be the best course of action.

"I can't permit a young girl and young man living under the same roof." Erza stated before the air changed around Mavis making Erza take a step back in surprise at the serious expression on the seemingly young girls face, it was dead serious and even Erza couldn't fathom the intensity of it, the entire guild was quiet, looking to the girl who had made Erza recoil.

"What is your name?" She questioned, her voice full of authority.

"E-Erza scarlet." The scarlet knight managed to stutter out making Mavis tilt her head slightly.

"Third Master wanted me to be escorted by you?" She questioned, the intensity around Mavis disappearing all but instantly "Nah! I'll stick with Natsu!" She cheered happily before linking arms with the Dragon Slayer shocking Erza even more.

"We might as well go get you some clothes since that's what Gramps recommended, then we'll go on a job." He told Mavis who nodded happily as they walked away from the shell shocked Erza who turned and simply watched the two leave, the shock that was running through her system at just being disregarded like that was one thing, but Natsu acting... oddly was something entirely different.

"You keep making a weird face like that Erza it'll stick that way." Happy said standing on a nearby table before Erza's glare turned on him making him cry and fly after Natsu and Mavis who were exiting the guild hall.

"Who was with Natsu, Erza?" Mirajane asked walking up to the red head holding an empty tray under her arm. "She was cute, think it's Natsu's girlfriend?" She smiled, hoping to get some gossip on the Dragon Slayer and potential love interest.

"I don't know who it was." Erza confessed before turning back to Mira. "But, I feel like she's important somehow."

"Important? Like how?" Mira questioned tilting her head curiously.

"I don't know, she's just go this air about her. Maybe Master Makarov would know." She stated turning to the guild's office where Natsu had just exited from. _"Time to get some answers on what has been __happening__, the guild just doesn't shake and a strange girl __doesn't just appear out__ from nowhere."_ She mused to herself as she headed for the office, knocking on the door before opening it and seeing Makarov rub his face with both his hands before looking up at the new entree to the room.

"Ah, Erza what is it that I can do for you?" Makarov asked gesturing for her to come in.

"Who is that girl with Natsu?" Erza questioned making Makarov sigh once more.

"She is a distant relative..."

"Of Natsu?" Erza questioned surprised cutting Makarov off.

"No Erza, of our first Master." Erza's eyes widened at the statement. "That young girl is named Mavis Vermillion, just like our first Master was. She's recently come to know about Fairy Tail and I was asked by her parents to keep an eye on her, she must of gotten into the spare room before I knew it." He explained to her.

"Why was she wearing Natsu's clothes?" Erza questioned, her suspicions growing.

"Eh... well... you know how teenagers are..." He stated awkwardly Erza's eyes narrowing slightly. "Anyway, never mind that little detail. I've asked Natsu to be her escort during her stay with us. He'll house her, and take her on jobs with him."

"She stated that you wanted me to originally look after her, would you like me to keep an eye on Natsu and Mavis?" Erza questioned.

"No, that won't be necessary Erza. Mas- Mavis is capable of handling herself, I was simply taking precautions is all. Truly." Erza continued to stare at Makarov with a suspicious eye, he hadn't acted this suspicious since Mira had caught him trying to set new uniform standards of the females of Fairy Tail which consisted of bunny girl suits and cat girl suits.

"Very well." Erza nodded. "Should you need any further assistance, I would be honoured to help a descendant of our First Master." She bowed getting an affirmative nod from Makarov before leaving. Makarov sighed as soon as the door closed and closed his eyes.

"_That was too close."_ He mused to himself. _"I just hope Natsu and Mavis don't cause too much trouble otherwise things are going to go downhill right quick."_

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Mavis said in awe standing in the busy street of Magnolia, people walking past as Natsu stood beside her. She couldn't help but smile at how much Magnolia had grown ever since she had been asleep inside the stasis crystal. "It's so busy!" She cheered happily making Natsu turn towards the smiling girl who had stars in her eyes. The First Master of Fairy Tail, he'd never met another Master of Fairy Tail before, all he knew was that Makarov was the Third meaning their were two more before him. "Where should we go Natsu?" Mavis questioned leaning forward and smiling up at Natsu.<p>

"Uh..." Natsu could only draw a blank, he had no idea where girls got their clothes from.

"Where do you get your clothes from?" She asked.

"From a store just a few blocks down." He explained. "Their not flashy or big brands but they sell some items like the Heart Kreuz brand. Erza wears that kinda stuff..." He explained only for Mavis to puff her cheeks up.

"Erza seems pushy." Mavis pouted.

"Haha, yeah she is." Natsu laughed making Mavis smile, it was the first time she had seen Natsu smile.

"Natsu!" Natsu turned around to see Happy flying towards him a fish in his paws. "I finally caught up to you." The blue cat said floating in the air slightly out of breath. "I had to stop and pick up a fish from the market stall, they just looked so yummy I couldn't resist." He said raising the fish to look at it, drool coming from his mouth.

"A talking cat?" Mavis questioned with wide eyes. "I've never seen a talking cat before!" She exclaimed climbing up Natsu's back to get a closer look at Happy who was already gnawing on the fish in his paws simply staring at Mavis with curiosity in his eyes as he floated before them wings outspread as Natsu grinned.

"Mavis! This is Happy, my best buddy! Happy this is Mavis!" Natsu introduced them both, Mavis smiling happily as Happy lowered the half eaten fish from his mouth and smiled back at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Happy." Mavis greeted.

"Like wise!" Happy cheered. "So Natsu's showing you around?"

"She'll be staying with us for a while Happy, we're just going shopping for her at the moment." The Dragon Slayer explained to his friend.

"Aww! Shopping's boring!" The cat whined. "I'ma head back to the guild then, you guys enjoy your boring shopping."

"Alright little buddy! We'll grab a request and head out after we're done here." Natsu stated.

"Gotcha!" Happy nodded and flew back towards the guild leaving Natsu and Mavis in the main street, Natsu not even bothered that Mavis was still on his back as he turned and headed for the shopping district of Magnolia. Mavis was amazed at how much Magnolia had changed, when she had first visited Magnolia so long ago it was run by the Dark Guild Blue Skull, the entire city seemed desolate and abandoned, it was so good that the town she had visited when she was young was such a bustling city now.

The two spent a little over two hours in the store getting the appropriate clothes for Mavis, after getting dressed in clothes that fit her properly she handed back the vest and scarf back to Natsu who adorned both with ease. What Natsu found odd about any attire that she chose, she never picked out a single pair of shoes, remaining barefoot the entire time. Mavis was now simply wearing a black dress with white straps over her shoulders walking beside Natsu as they headed back for the guild. A bag on Mavis back with her new belongings within.

"Hey, can we go past the Cathedral?" Mavis questioned tugging on Natsu's vest.

"Ah, sure." Natsu nodded changing course so that they would head towards the Cathedral. Casting another glance down at Mavis his thoughts drifting back to what he had witnessed below the guild hall and why Makarov had kept it secret all this time. Why had Igneel unsealed Mavis and why had Igneel been there in the first place. Gripping his hands tightly by his side he clenched his eyes shut trying to come up with an answer for anything but nothing made sense.

"Natsu?" The soft voice of the girl now in his care stopped Natsu who opened his eyes to find Mavis now standing in front of him, a concerned look on her face. "Is everything ok? You seem troubled. You've had this look about you ever since I woke up to find you in the underground chamber."

"It's... hard to explain." Natsu told her. "Lumen Histoire, You, Igneel..." He told her making her tilt her head to the side unfamiliar with the name of Igneel and unsure of what to make of it. "Gah!" He shouted gripping either side of his head surprising Mavis at the sudden outburst. "I don't get it at all!" He shouted gaining looks from others walking by before seeing it was Natsu and continued on their way, it wasn't that they were afraid of Natsu it's just that Natsu made a fuss over every little thing most days so it wasn't all that big a deal for them to see him confused about something. Natsu stopped when he felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Mavis smiling up at him.

"Well, what do you want to know? I can tell you anything about Lumen Histoire, or myself. Sorry I don't know anything about Igneel but anything else I'm sure I'll be able to help you with." She told him.

"Igneel's a Dragon." Natsu told her, Mavis's eyes widening at the statement. "He raised me, he disappeared seven years ago." He confessed to her. "But... he was who woke you up. I saw him, he was there in that underground chamber, he opened the large door where you were sealed in then... he just disappeared again." He frowned. "I've been searching for him for so long and then he just disappears without barely saying anything to me." He muttered.

"He really meant a lot to you, didn't he?" Mavis questioned softly.

"Of course he did, he's my Dad." Natsu told her. "He taught me Dragon Slayer magic and he raised me before he disappeared." Mavis's eyes were wide as she listened, to find that the teen in front of her was a Dragon Slayer, she had only heard legends even back when she was just a child. The books she read back on Tenrou Island that explained the forgotten magic even so long ago that was taught by Dragons, to find such a person. No wonder she saw so much potential in him.

"I got it!" Mavis cheered happily making Natsu tilt his head slightly. "We have to go to Tenrou Island!"

"Where?" Natsu questioned. "Oh! You mean the guild's sacred island? What for?" He questioned. "The S-class Exams are ages away and it may not even happen there." He told her making Mavis simply smile and grab his hand before heading back to the guild, forgetting to head to the Cathedral her mind to focused on Tenrou Island now.

"Come on, let's go tell the Third Master and we'll be off before you know it! We can bring Happy too!" She cheered dragging the confused Dragon Slayer after her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a complete wonder at how Mavis had convinced Makarov of such a thing, and to even convince him to hire a ship for their use to get there. Really, the old man was putting all his efforts of keeping Mavis happy and Natsu didn't understand why. Yes she was the First Master of Fairy Tail, but still shouldn't there have been limits to what Makarov was willing to do for her? It was almost as if the older man was sucking up to the First Master as if she got upset a large fee would be coming his way.

Either way it wasn't a major issue for Natsu to deal with, what he was dealing with was much more serious, motion sickness. Mavis had told him that it wasn't a long trip, half a day if the weather was good which it looked to be heading in that direction. She had helped him into a cot and placed a bucket beside him, Happy talking with the sailors up top as Mavis rubbed Natsu's back trying to soothe him.

"We're almost there!" Happy called flying down the stairs and floating up to where Mavis was sitting beside the unconscious Natsu. "How's he doing."

"He'll be glad to know that we're getting off the ship soon." Happy nodded in understanding. Soon enough they were in a row boat the ship anchored far enough from the shore as to not get stuck on any of the nearby reefs.

Two of the ships sailors were rowing them to shore since Natsu was in no state to do such as he was hanging over the edge of the boat Mavis continuing to rub his back in comfort as she watched the island where she had grown up on, so many good memories here. Yes there were sad memories as well but they helped define the person she was today. When the boat hit sand Natsu seemed to instantly rejuvenate and was on the sand before even Mavis could register she simply had to laugh as Natsu hugged the beach.

"We will be back in two weeks to pick you up miss." One of the sailors said to Mavis as the other helped her out of the row boat before placing a bag of supplies down for them. "Master Makarov said that you would be able to deal with the inhabitants of the island, but even so I should warn you to be careful. Tenrou Island isn't just any island."

"I know." Mavis smiled at him. "I was born here and grew up with the strange creatures on the island." She explained shocking the two sailors before they simply nodded and getting back in their boat and rowing back to the ship. She stood on the beach facing the dense forest laid out before her then she grinned widely spread her arms out wide. "I'm home!" She called out at the top of her lungs before giggling lightly to herself.

"So why are we here?" Natsu questioned sitting up on the sand to face her to see her standing there, he had to say the sight of her in such a light seemed like she glowed, almost like a fairy. As she turned to him she smiled with her eyes closed.

"We're going to the place where I grew up with Zeira." She told him happily opening her eyes to see him with a confused look making her smile soften slightly as she remembered her oldest and closest friend. "It's a long story, would you like me to tell you?" She questioned as Natsu stood up on the beach.

"I like stories." Happy said taking position atop Natsu's head as the Dragon Slayer pulled the pack that sailors had left over his shoulder as he situated his own travel bag on his back. Mavis smiled up at him tapping her chin lightly.

"Now, when did it all begin?" She questioned aloud to herself as they began to head into the dense foliage of the forest. "Right, all the way back in the year X679 when I was just six years old." She started. "I was in a guild back then, Fairy Tail hadn't been created yet. It was the Red Lizard guild, my parents were apart of it and when they passed the guild looked after me." She continued remembering all the faces of the members of the Red Lizard guild, even though they hadn't been the kindest of people, especially to her. She was apart of their guild and they deserved to be remembered. "Back then, wars between guilds were common and often ended in death and blood shed." She explained.

"But wars between guilds have been banned!" Natsu said shocked, Mavis simply nodded.

"If it wasn't for Warrod, wars between the guilds could still be happening today." She confessed with a small smile. "I wonder how he is these days, we'll have to visit him after we get back to Magnolia! Ok Natsu!"

"Oh, uh sure thing!" Natsu grinned. "Wait... wouldn't he be over a hundred!" He shouted astonished.

"Probably older, closer to tow hundred, but he's nice." Mavis smiled as they continued to walk, Mavis continuing her story. "The Red Lizard Guild was attacked by the Blue Skull Guild, and was completely wiped out. There were no other survivors, apart from myself and Zeira, daughter of Jezelf, the Red Lizard Guild's Master. I'll never forget what I saw that day, the people fallen in the street the blood staining the ground or the ash and smoke in the air." She said softly. "It was a sad day, but that day... that day was the very first time I ever made a friend." She smiled happily. "Zeira and I made it into the forest and managed to hide away from the Blue Skull guild." Natsu frowned as the story continued, Mavis telling them of all the hardships that herself and Zeira had gone through growing up together for seven years.

"So there use to be people living on Tenrou Island?" Happy questioned, they had heard tales from both Erza and Mirajane about Tenrou island, both had taken their S-class trials here and had said that the place was incredible. From what they know about Laxus's trial he had been sent somewhere else.

"Yep there use to be an entire village." Mavis nodded as she walked beside Natsu, her feet still bare she enjoyed the familiar feeling of Tenrou beneath her feet. "When Zeira and I ran from the village that day, we found an old house to live in. We searched the island and found all kinds of things, ruins filled with all kinds of books and magical artifacts. For seven years I studied warfare and magic, Zeira helped me keep the place clean and tidy, the old ruins we had found became our home." She explained as the two entered a large clearing. Off to the side was the ruins of an old house decayed by time, rotten wooden fences surrounding it. Even though it's state looked rugged it was a large house.

"Has anyone been here recently?" Natsu questioned sniffing at the air wandering if he could pick up the scent of anyone close by but found none.

"It's hard to say." Mavis told him as they headed towards the run down house, Mavis climbing through the rotten wooden fence as Natsu simply leapt over it with ease and they continued onto the house. "We should be able to find everything inside." She smiled happily.

"You still haven't told us what we're even doing here." Natsu pouted as she giggled and walked up to the front door and pushed it open before coughing as dust flooded out from inside the room. Mavis continued on holding up her arm to cover the lower half of her face and she stared wide eyed at the house she and Zeira had grown up in, it looked just the way she remembered, even if slightly aged.

"Wow." Happy stated seeing the inside, it almost reminded him of the cottage that he and Natsu lived in, just ten times bigger.

"Make yourself at home!" Mavis told them. "It's a bit dusty but if we clean it up a bit it should be able to keep us warm and dry for the two weeks we're here." She explained and Natsu nodded placing both the bags down onto the ground before cracking his knuckles with a grin.

"Alright Happy! Let's get to cleaning!" He said with as much enthusiasm as Mavis who pumped the air with her fists.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered. The first few days of their two week stay was fixing up the old house to be able to live in for the remainder of their stay. While Mavis began to sort out the library Natsu opted to explore the island with Happy a bit figuring it would be his only chance if he ever was able to take the S-class exams here. Even Mavis had told him it had been a good idea. He and Happy made fun of all the strange animals that they came across and on occasions had to fight a few. He still didn't know why they were here, whenever they headed back to the house Mavis was always in the library, searching through the extraordinary amount of books.

"I finally found it!" Mavis called out making Natsu turn to the door that led to the library only for it to slam open and for a wave off books to roll out as Mavis waded through them all a grin on her face holding a box almost as big as her arm span and it came all the way down to her knees, the Dragon Slayer wondered just how she had carried it so far on her own. Natsu immediately moved to help her and placed the box down in the kitchen. "Ah! It took so long to find! Usually Zeira would have put everything in order, maybe they all got knocked down in an earthquake or something." Mavis figured. "It was a total mess in there." She giggled lightly.

"So what's in it?" Natsu questioned looking at the box curiously before Mavis rose her hand up and a magic circle appeared above it before the golden circle glowed white and disappeared before the creaking sang out through the house as the box began to open.

"It's why we're here!" Mavis cheered opening the box wide and digging around in it, Natsu looking over the top of it but couldn't see anything with Mavis in the way, it was almost like she was trying to climb into the box itself. "Wah! I haven't seen this for ages!" Mavis shouted in excitement sitting back bringing back a rather odd contraption Natsu had never seen before. "Look at this Natsu!" She cheered showing him the device.

It was a metal chain attached to a vambrace that was designed to be attached to the left forearm of it's wielder. Mavis showed Natsu the inner workings of it showing him the mechanism that would propel the chain forward a notable length of several meters. The end of the chain was fitted with a detachable chain, Mavis showing him the other adjustments such as a grapple for climbing and other assortments such as a claw that would latch onto a foe's clothing which could be used to draw the chain back at quick speeds closing the distance between a foe and the wielder.

"This belonged to Precht, you probably know him as the guild master before Maki." Mavis explained happily placing the Bladed Chain down next to her before going back to the box. "Ah ha! Here! The only book I could never translate!" She exclaimed pulling a massive book from the box inside making Natsu stare wide eyed at it, immediately recognising the cover was made from dragon scales. Mavis fell back into a sitting position as she unclipped the latch and opening the book wide open, it's pages stained after having been aged but the words were still able to be made out. Mavis concentrated really hard on the words before her concentrating face turned to one of a child's frustration.

"Gah! I still don't know what it says! All I know is that this word means Dragon! And that this one means Slayer!" She shouted. "I don't know anything else about it! I thought it would help you out somehow! But how's it meant to help if I can't read it!?" She continued, her face pouty with tears in her eyes as she turned up to Natsu sniffling slightly before lowering her head. "Sorry."

"Hey! I bet Levy could translate it!" Natsu told her making the blonde raise her head up. "She's really good at this kind of stuff and will be able to do it no troubles! So it'll be a big help once she translates it for us!" Mavis sniffled again.

"R-Really" She questioned and Natsu nodded.

"She's translated a whole bunch of stuff, I'm sure she'd be able to do this as well." Natsu smiled as he placed a hand atop of her head. "So, when we get back to Fairy Tail we'll have her translate it for us and then you can do whatever it is that you wanted to do with it." He told her petting her head making her gleam up at him.

"It'll have a bunch of information about dragons and Dragon Slayers! I'm sure of it so it'll help find Igneel!" Mavis cheered hoping that the book would hold such information for Natsu.

"Really!?" Natsu questioned astonished. "What are we waiting for! Let's go find Levy!" He shouted grabbing his bag and making his way to the door.

"But the boat won't be back for another week and a half!" Mavis called out to him.

"Then we'll swim!" He shouted back grinning as he barged through the door, Mavis quickly closing the book and running after him.

"We can't swim Natsu! The book will be ruined and then we won't be able to find out what it says! We have to wait for the boat!" She called out to the now stopped Dragon Slayer who was in the middle of the clearing. Natsu sighed before looking up to the blue sky over head, Mavis frowning slightly as she approached the Dragon Slayer.

"He was right there and I then he was gone again." Natsu spoke softly. "That's the second time he's left me, I've got to find him I've got to know why." He told her as Mavis reached his side and grabbed one of his hands in both her own.

"I'll do anything in my power to help you find him Natsu, I promise you." She told the Dragon Slayer as he looked down to her and offered her a small smile.

"You're one of the only one's ever to offer help to me to find him. Thank you."

"It will be a pleasure Natsu, I'd like to meet this Igneel for myself. If what you said is true, he awoke me from my slumber. I'd like to know why." She explained. "I'm won't go back to being in Lumen Histoire until I meet your Father." Natsu grinned and nodded his head. "In the mean time I hope to make some more memories in Fairy Tail."

"I'll make them the best memories ever!" Natsu cheered making her laugh and nod her head, Happy coming from the tree line a fishing pole in his hand pulling along a basket of fish, one already stuffed in his mouth.

"I cwaught dwinner!" The blue cat called over to them the fish in his mouth mumbling his words.

"Awesome Happy!" Both Natsu and Mavis cheered unaware of the one watching from beside a tree far off to the side. His hair was black and his eyes a crimson red. He appeared fairly young and he stared at Natsu as tears ran down his face as he recognised the Dragon Slayer. He was in complete disbelief that Natsu was here, of all the places he never would of guessed that the one purposed to defeat him would arrive on this isolated island.

But seeing him now, right before his eyes the hope of his death was far from near. Just by being near the Dragon Slayer he could tell that Natsu was nowhere near the strength he needed to be. Natsu needed to be stronger. Wiping the tears from his face he closed his eyes and took a calm breath before turning and heading back into the dense forest. It wasn't the time to meet Natsu face to face, no matter how much he wanted too.

* * *

><p>"Any sign Happy?" Mavis questioned from where she was packing a large trunk full of books that she had yet to have read in her time when she once lived her. She was going to take everything she had yet to read in her time and bring it back to Fairy Tail. There were books in here that had lost magic and other forgotten spells. It would aide Fairy Tail to have such books should they ever need them.<p>

"No not yet." Happy confirmed as he floated into the house wings outspread. Happy was their look out, twice a day the young cat would fly to the beach and wait for an hour to see if the ship had returned for them. The two weeks on the island was almost up for them, the ship would be arriving within the next day or two. Happy floated over to one of the beds and collapsed down on it breathing out a tired sigh. "Where's Natsu?"

"He said that he was going to catch us something for lunch." Mavis smiled. "He's been working really hard since I found that book huh?"

"He sure has." Happy nodded in agreement. "He even started to practice with that weird chain thingy." Mavis nodded her head, she had wondered if Natsu would take well to Precht's old weapon or not but surprising he could use it and was learning how to control it. Natsu could even use his Dragon Slayer magic with it, igniting the chain and blade in complete flames when he concentrated hard enough. He still had trouble with some of the skills, earning bruises from the chain whipping against him but he was managing.

It would take some time for Natsu to gain complete mastery of it after all. Mavis had also been training him, not in the typical way that Natsu and Happy trained, but in the training that would increase Natsu's magic reservoir tremendously. It was true that most Wizards, concentrated on nothing but their minds, their will power and magic capabilities were incredibly high but they had neglected their bodies, meaning they weren't able to sustain strong spells cast.

Natsu, and what she knew of some of the other Members of Fairy Tail did the opposite, they trained their bodies and not their minds. Natsu found it difficult at first, to sit still and control the magic deep within him. But over the week and a half, he was now able to control the base of his magic power as a medium to train. Mavis had explained it to him as if his magic was a muscle and using it in such a way would increase the strength of that muscle. Natsu couldn't fault the results.

* * *

><p>"Damn, lost the scent of that weird looking pig thingy." Natsu muttered as he pushed past the foliage of a dense underbrush. He had been hunting an animal, although it looked like a pig it was five times the size of a large boar and a bright pink in colour, not to mention it's speed was off the charts. If he hadn't had the chain blade Natsu would of lost it a long time ago. The mechanism was currently attached to his left wrist with a claw attached to it. "Ah, maybe it was two big for the three of us anyway, I'll find something else to track." He figured as he went about searching for another animal.<p>

This was how he spent most days, not hunting but exploring Tenrou Island, he'd never seen anything like this place before. Happy would come with him some days but most days he was on his own, Mavis seemed to busy with organising what books she was going to bring back to Fairy Tail to come with him as well. When Natsu wasn't exploring or hunting he was training with Mavis, he had to say in the past week since he had begun training his spells had gotten stronger.

Natsu would of never thought training like this would of helped in such a big way. He was going to ask Mavis for more advice when he could. His ears picked up the sound of thundering footsteps and he turned to where the large pig he had been chasing had run off in to see several more, much larger then the one that he had been chasing all charging for him.

"Crap!" Natsu shouted turning and fleeing as he saw the pissed look in the adult pink pigs eyes. He had obviously been hunting the baby of the family and now the parents were pissed. Risking a glance over his shoulder Natsu saw the first approaching, their speed and size not matching up at all! "Gaah!" Natsu shouted turning, digging his feet into the ground as the boar charged him, Natsu gripping the tusks of the wild beast as it huffed and snorted, Natsu's feet being pushed through the dirt the pigs speed began to slow as Natsu roared his muscles tensing and his feet digging more into the dirt.

Once Natsu had come to a full stop, his feet having come to a complete stop the Dragon Slayer lifted, the pig squealed as all four of it's feet lifted off the ground before Natsu pivoted on his feet and tossed the boar to the side it crashing into a tree. Just as Natsu was about to congratulate himself the second boar was on him. Instead of fleeing like he had the first time he simply glared at the pig before rearing his fist back.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" His fist ignited in a crimson flame, the pigs eyes widening in fear before the punch directly hit the pig in the face sending the animal flying back. Natsu had to laugh as both large pink pigs simply retreated leaving him the victor. "Ah! Crap! You were suppose to be lunch!" Natsu shouted before a rustle of leaves brought his attention to the side, he immediately ignited his fists thinking another animal was going to attack before a dark haired young man appeared, wide eyed and in shock at who he had come across.

"Natsu..." He muttered.

"Huh? Who're you?" Natsu questioned the infamous Dark Wizard.


End file.
